Poor Sano!!
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: This takes place in the Kyoto Saga when (poor) Sano is lost in the woods. As he's trying to figure out which way is Kyoto, two..um...unusual people pop up. Eh.....PWP?....ya know the drill.


**_Poor Sano!!_**

By: Neko-chan

  
  


Disclaimer: Okie, okie.....you people have all read this part, I know. So I promise to make it quick. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. There. So now you peoples cannot sue me! *gloat gloat* 

A/N: Well.......this ficcie takes place in the Kyoto Saga....when Sano is lost in the woods trying to find his way to Kyoto. There, while he's lost, he meets two...unusual *cough cough* weird!! *cough cough* people. Eh? Plot you ask? What's a plot? *lil' clueless face* Oh, and just to let you know, Sairys Skyewind is another author on ff.net and this story is dedicated to her! I hope you like it, Stacey!! (Even though it's stupid and PWP?.....-.-;) And for all of you who don't know, Gaelic basically is Ireland's native language. Ja!

  
  


Sanosuke Sagara looked down at the map he was holding in his arms and growled. The fact of the matter was, he had been looking at the map for the past half hour, and he still had no clue whatsoever what the little squiggly lines and the big squiggly lines meant. And so, with one last exasperated look at the map, he chucked it over his shoulder.

"Which way to Kyoto???" he yelled, looking first right, then left. Sighing, he sat down on the soft green grass and looked around himself. "If Kyoto is East......and the sun sets in the East......then Kyoto has to be....that way!!" He glanced to his left and frowned. The sun was setting in that direction. "Or....maybe Kyoto is that way......." he mumbled to himself, while pointing south. He sighed and continued, "Okay, if moss always grows on the North side of trees, then......ah, shit. Might as well admit it." Sanosuke sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "I'm lost....."

Abruptly, he stood up and glared off into the distance. "WHICH WAY TO KYOTO???" he yelled, hoping against hope that his screams would bring _some_ form of help. Unfortunately, nobody came. Sano sighed and leaned against a tree, determined to find the way to Kyoto.....once he had a little nap, of course.

It was several minutes later when he was awoken by an unpleasant commotion. Two young females bickering. Sanosuke winced and sat up, looking off to his left, where the noise was coming from.

"Sairys, I_ told_ you we should've made that right at Los Angeles. But _nooooo_.......you're the older one, and therefore the wiser one. Where the hell are we now, can you answer me that??"

As the person was speaking, she was slowly stepping out from the brush. Sanosuke's eyes widened. It was a girl, no more than sixteen. She was wearing strange shorts made of a rough blue material, and an extremely strappy black tank top. She had long red-orange hair that came to mid-thigh and cool, storm cloud gray eyes. But that wasn't the most interesting thing about her. The girl, which her companion had called Neko-chan, had black cat ears and a black cat tail. And _that_ was why Sanosuke's eyes widened in amazement. But the show wasn't done yet.

"Fine, next time _you_ can give directions, All Knowing One. And _you_ can discover for yourself how hard it is to read a map. And no, I have no clue where we are at the moment." As she spoke, the other girl stepped out from the forest's covering. She was shorter than her friend, and instead of Neko-chan's fiery red-orange hair, her hair was a dark, rich color. She was wearing baggy khaki colored pants and a blue tank top. As she scowled up at her companion, Sanosuke noted that her eyes were a pretty golden color.......almost like brandy. And, like Neko-chan, she also sported interesting ears and tail. Sairys, as Neko-chan called her, had leopard ears and a leopard tail; the gold in the fur matched her eyes exactly.

Once again, Sanosuke blinked, then cleared his throat. The girls stopped arguing for a minute, staring at him in annoyance. He returned their gaze, stare for stare.

Finally, the red-head spoke. "Who the hell are you?"

Sanosuke grinned. This one had a dirty mouth. He liked that about her. "I'm Sanosuke Sagara. And who the hell are you?" With a pointed look at their unusual ears and tails, he changed his question, "What the hell are you?"

The smaller one scowled. "I'm Sairys Skyewind, and this is my friend, Neko-chan. Why are you here all alone in the woods?"

Sanosuke blinked at her bluntness. _They're both rude, blunt, and have dirty mouths. I think I'm gonna enjoy this little adventure._ He grinned at them charmingly, "Well.....I was looking for Kyoto......and now I'm lost."

The red-head, Neko-chan, snorted and looked pointedly at her friend. "Kinda sounds like our predicament, pal." Her tail twitched in annoyance as she continued to give her friend a dirty look. "My friend here made us take a wrong turn, and now we're lost too. We were _supposed_ to end up in Ireland. How we got to Kyoto.....or at least the woods surrounding Kyoto.....I have no clue."

Sairys glared up at her friend, while Neko-chan glared back. Then, taking no notice to Sanosuke whatsoever, they began to curse each other in Gaelic. Sano blinked, then grinned broadly as he recognized a couple of the curse words. _Looks like they have dirty mouths in_ _several languages......_ he thought.

This went on for several more minutes until Sano finally got fed up with their bickering. _Jeez.....they act like Racoon Lady and Yahiko......I wonder if the smaller one is gonna start gnawing the taller one's head soon....._ Sano sighed, and stood in the middle of the two females. They glared up at him, scowling darkly. "Now," Sanosuke began, "I'm heading to Kyoto, and since both of you are lost, you're coming with me." He then proceeded to grab the two around their waists and threw them over his shoulder. "Kyoto is East......can either of you tell me which way is East?"

The two young girls blinked in amazement. Then, mutely, they pointed to Sanosuke's left. With a shrug to settle the girls more comfortably, Sanosuke set off in the direction that the two girls directed him to, all the while remembering his vow. _Kenshin........I promise I'll find you Kenshin......_

The girls, however, had no complaints whatsoever about their mode of travel. After all, being slung over Sano's shoulder gave them an excellent view of his....um.....butt. Neko-chan looked down and then stared at her friend thoughtfully. "Ya know, Sairys, maybe you getting us lost wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Sairys, whose attention was directed somewhere else, just mutely nodded her head affirmative. Neko-chan continued to look thoughtful, and then asked, "Do you think that maybe next time I'll get to meet Heero Yuy?"

Sairys just shrugged, her attention still directed elsewhere. "Hmmm.....maybe getting lost isn't such a bad idea, Neko-chan."

Neko-chan quickly shook her head into a negative answer. "Nope!! Definitely not with _this_ view!!" she exclaimed, her tail twitching back and forth in delight.

Sanosuke, who had been following their conversation, blushed. _Great....Now I'm stuck with two cat girls who're rude, blunt, have dirty mouths, and they're hentai!!_ He sadly shook his head and continued on his way. "Oi.....I hate my life."


End file.
